Charmy's Star Wars Ceiling Movie
by TailsSkywalker1977
Summary: Charmy watches one of his Star Wars movies on the ceiling on his projector on a boring and stormy day, and Espio joins later, having nothing to do himself, and later Vector, who also had nothing to do, joins as well.


At the Chaotix Detective Agency, it was a long stormy night, hard rain falling, lots of lightning, and lots of thunder, too.

The clouds were as black as smoke coming from a big huge fire, and the lighting was bright as a giant camera flash.

The thunder roared harder and louder than it had ever had.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Inside, Espio was on the couch, bored. Usually, he would be meditating in his corner, but didn't feel like it today.

Vector, meanwhile, in his office, had no bills to do today. He was just sitting at his desk, boredly listening to his music.

Meanwhile, Charmy was in the middle of his room, laying on his back with his head on a long pillow, big enough for two more people.

A big red projector was aimming up at the ceiling behind the pillow, a Dvd Player hooked up to it. A Star Wars film was projecting onto the roof. It was Revenge Of The Sith, Charmy's favorite out of all the 6 films. He was watching Star Wars Revenge Of The Sith, his favorite thing to do on stormy days.

"...*sigh*...I just love Star Wars..." Charmy sighed.

It goes all the way to the duel between Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Count Doku.

"This is one of my favorite Lightsaber battles..." Charmy said to himself.

Count Doku pins Obi-Wan to the ground with something, and Anakin gets very angry, slowly pushing him back with his strength, Lightsabers locked together.

"I sense great fear in you, Skywalker." Count said. "You have hate, you have anger...but you don't use them."

"OH YEAH!?" Anakin screamed, and sliced both of Count's arms off, leaving him shocked and defenseless. He takes his sword as well, holding them both at his neck in a scissors position.

"Now who's the weak one?" Anakin growled, glaring deep and hard at Doku.

"Good, Anakin, good." Sidious said. "Kill him. Kill him, now."

"I shouldn't." Anakin said.

"Do it." Sidious said.

"Do it." Charmy said as well with a smirk.

Anakin did so, slicing Doku's head off.

Charmy chuckled. "Heh. Serves him right."

"Hey, Charmy." Came Espio's voice.

Charmy paused the movie, and looked towards Espio at his doorway. "What's up, Espio?"

"Nothing much. Just bored today." Espio said, walking up to him and he knelt next to him.

"I'm not." Charmy said smiling.

"Whatcha doing on this rainy day?" Espio asked.

"I'm watching Star Wars on my projector on the ceiling!" Charmy said, pointing up at the roof.

Espio saw the screen on the roof, and saw the projected screen.

"Which episode is it?" Espio asked him.

"Revenge Of The Sith! It's one of my most favorite ones, alongside Return Of The Jedi!" Charmy replied.

"Oh, that's cool." Espio said, and then smiled at Charmy, asking, "Mind if I join you, little buddy?"

"Not at all, Espy." Charmy smiled, patting a spot on the pillow next to him. "Lie down and watch with me."

"Alright." Espio said with a smile, lying next to Charmy, looking up at the movie as Charmy unpauses it.

They continue the movie for a long while, laughing and pointing at several scenes, and talking along with their favorite lines of the movie. It goes all the way to the General Grevious battle, and Vector comes in.

"Hey, guys." Vector said.

Charmy paused it again, and he and Espio saw Vector come in. "Hi, Vector." They both said.

"Whatcha two doing?" Vector asked with a smile.

"We're watching Star Wars on Charmy's projector." Espio said.

"Yeah." Charmy nodded. "It's my favorite thing to do on a rainy stormy day." He points up at the movie. "Look."

Vector looked up and saw that it was at the battle with General Grevious. "Cool, kiddo." Vector smiled.

"Wanna watch with us?" Charmy asked.

Vector smiled wider and said, "Oh, you bet I do!" He layed on the other side of the long pillow, next to Charmy, leaving Charmy in between him and Espio.

Charmy unpauses the movie, and Grevious speaks.

"I will deal with this Jedi Slime myself!" Grevious said, activating two blue Lightsabers, and two green ones.

"That can't be good." Charmy gupled.

"I know." Vector said.

The battle begins. They clash Lightsabers, Obi-Wan slicing off two of his arms, making it easier.

"Get him, Obi-Wan!" Charmy said.

"Show that jerk who's boss!" Vector said.

"Yeah, destroy that idiot!" Espio said as well.

It ends with Obi-Wan shooting Grevious to death, and then his eye sockets explode, and Grevious falls, defeated once and for all.

"Yahoo!" Charmy cheered, clapping. "He did it!"

"He sure did, Charmy." Vector smiled, patting Charmy's shoulder.

As they continue watching it, Charmy sighed.

"I just love Star Wars movies..." Charmy sighed.

"Me too." Espio agreed.

"Me three." Vector also agreed.

"It's more fun when we watch together, like we're doing now." Charmy said.

"Yes, indeed it is." Vector agreed.

"We need to do this every storm day, don't you think?" Espio asked.

"Yeah," Charmy agreed.

They continue to watch the movie on the ceiling, and they talk along with their favorite parts of the movie, even adding words that aren't said, and lauging at funny parts.

THE END!


End file.
